


Adam's Bad Day

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Non Consensual, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam should have walked out of the hotel when the girls went crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I ever wrote, for http://community.livejournal.com/ai_kinkmeme/. It's Season 8 Idols Tourfic, so it's really dated.
> 
> It's also been cleaned up quite a bit, mostly thanks to dumb_as_eyes.livejournal.com, who was nice enough to take a look and leave a lot of comments which helped me with the editing. Also, I keep changing stuff, but this is definitely it!
> 
> As for the title, guys, I suck at those. Really, I almost wanted to call it "What if they threw a sex-pollen party, and Adam crashed it?" Basically, that's it: sex-pollen, everyone's affected, Adam isn't. Non-con ensues.

The really weird thing about that day was not that he'd just barely fought off Allison – girl was a hair-puller; hair and, uh, other things - and locked her in her hotel room. Nor was it that, just as he'd slumped against the door, he'd been tag-teamed by Megan and Lil – who, together, made a strikingly seductive line-up. They seemed to think that rubbing his dick while pushing Lil's admittedly impressive cleavage into his face was the perfect seduction technique. It would have been more impressive if he'd actually been the slightest bit interested. But, no. And they knew that. Maybe he shouldn't have told everyone that, with a couple of drinks in him, he'd make out with anyone? Anyway, he'd been depressingly sober, and kind of repelled by the whole thing.

Apparently, 11am was much too early to have a beer, thank you tour manager; a slight buzz might have made it easier to deal with Allison's furious shrieks of 'Fuck me now, you fucking asshole!', which he could still hear, if fainter now, through the door. Luckily, it hadn't taken much to trick Lil and Megan into the same room, or to deflect their attentions onto each other. When he was backing out, they were already well on their way toward going to town on each other, and that, he thought with a tiny shudder, he _really_ didn't want to watch.

No, the weird thing was the eerie silence in the hotel. Walking along the corridors, he met no-one. He'd thought he heard gasps and moans at one point, or something hitting a door he passed, but put that down to one too many zombie movies.

They'd got their room keycards from reception, as usual, but the lobby had been almost deserted. The coach driver and the crew had disappeared to get some lunch as soon as the coaches had pulled up to the hotel. The girls had all wanted showers and pampering, so had vanished to their rooms. Michael was using the day off to reconnect with his family and Scott had done the same. So, it was just him, Anoop, Matt, Danny and Kris. They'd gathered in Kris's room to find out which activities were scheduled for their day off, though Adam had planned his activities already: sleeping, eating, a bath, and more sleeping. But when they phoned reception to check whether they had any messages, no-one answered. Once they'd realised that something was wrong, the usual chorus had started.

"Oh Adam, please, please, please find out what's wrong?" Ok, so they hadn't sounded quite so Oliver Twistish, but all the same, there he'd been, forced to deal with a suddenly sex-crazed teenager. Not to mention Megan and Lil first trying to fuck him and then moving on to each other. What the fuck was going on?

Adam decided to go to Kris's room and tell the others that, apparently, something was in the air which turned all women into horny maenads. That, he later realised, had been his first mistake.

Adam walked through the door and almost immediately wanted to walk out again. Kris, Anoop and Matt were standing near the window, heads together, but as soon as he walked in, their heads swiveled towards him in unison to look at him intently.

"Hey guys . . ." Adam said. He opened his mouth and closed it again, trying to remember what he'd wanted to say. All three of them were staring at him now, each with faint, unnerving smiles on their faces. All he could think of was to pretend he hadn't noticed anything was wrong, something he vaguely remembered from some serial-killer movie. Or had it been a vampire series? He realized his mind was wandering, probably because he didn't want to face the fact that anything was actually wrong. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Something really weird is happening out there – the girls have gone crazy or something; you won't believe what Allison just said to me and Lil—"

Adam tried to talk slowly and calmly while backing towards the door, but the fixed smiles on their faces were becoming more unsettling by the second. He knew he was babbling, but it was difficult to keep his composure and speak calmly, when all the while a voice in his head was yelling at him to _get out get the fuck out something's wrong._

Kris was looking at him in a faintly amused and predatory way; Anoop was looking at something behind him (and smiling, too, what the _fuck?_ ). Matt was . . . Matt was rubbing his crotch and leering at him. Ok. That was _enough_. He was _leaving_. Something wasn't right, though. Something _else_. Someone was missing. Still backing towards the door, he tried to run through the list again.

"It's Danny, isn't it? Danny's behind me."

He could have punched himself for giving the game away. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to arrange his features into a calm smile to match theirs.

"So, I'll . . . I'll just go, right, and see if there's a doctor around." He really didn't know why he said 'doctor'. It was just the first thing that came to mind, along with drugs, poison gas, that movie he'd watched with the town that went crazy 'cause of something in the water. Nice and easy, he told himself. No sudden movements.

Adam turned around slowly to face Danny, who was standing between him and the door. Danny smiled, indulgently.

"Oh, _Adam_. You're not going anywhere."

The last thing he saw was Danny's fist heading towards his face. His last thought, before everything went black, was one of extreme puzzlement – why'd he been the only one unaffected by whatever was turning everyone crazy? That and a feeling of gratitude that Danny didn't like wearing large and heavy rings. At least the punch wouldn't leave a permanent scar.

~~~~~

Adam woke up. He didn't think he had been out for more than a few minutes because he remembered everything that had happened up to Danny punching him out. He worked his jaw carefully; at least it wasn't broken.

"Guys, I wasn't even running! Why'd you have to hit me so hard? Or hit me at all? Guys?"

He was still dazed, which was why it took him a few seconds more to realise he was lying on his back on the floor; his hands were cuffed to a table leg (oh, very original, not like any porn I've seen, ever), his t-shirt had been taken off but he still had his jeans on, and Danny was sitting next to him on the floor, stroking his hair gently.

Danny sounded very apologetic: "I'm sorry, Adam, I really am. It's just, we couldn't let you get away, because then, you would have run, and we needed you here and . . ."

Even though Adam couldn't see Kris and Anoop's faces from where he was lying, he could practically hear their simultaneous eye-rolls. Matt, he wasn't sure about, so he craned his neck to look, and, yep, Matt had already taken his cock out and was jerking off. Ok. So what they wanted him for was now extremely clear.

"Look. Adam," Kris said impatiently, interrupting Danny's ramblings and crouching down so that he could look Adam in the eyes. Adam almost wished he hadn't, because he had never seen that look on Kris's face, and never wanted to see it again. Crush or no crush, Kris looked fucking scary; his pupils were just tiny pin-pricks, and the room wasn't sunny at all.

"Look," Kris said again, "this is what's gonna happen. We're all going to fuck you. Ok? It's just something we all need to do right now." Kris sounded like his usual calm and reasonable self, so much so that Adam almost found himself nodding in agreement.

Adam decided to try the MegandLil manoeuvre; maybe it would work a second time. "Maybe you could all fuck each other, instead of me? I'm really not feeling this. Guys?"

"Yeah, that's not gonna work for us," Anoop interjected. "Like I'd touch Danny with a ten-foot pole. No, you're the one who's been shaking your ass all over that stage for the past month. And don't worry, you'll be feeling it. _Real_ soon."

Kris burst out laughing.

"That was terrible, Anoop! Terrible. Which porn movie did you get that one from?"

Still shaking his head, Kris undid Adam's belt and jeans. As Kris started pulling down his pants and briefs, Adam panicked. He started kicking and struggling, catching Anoop, who yelped, with one foot. He didn't want to hurt Kris (though he didn't mind hurting Danny at all), but he wasn't just going to lie there and let them . . . rape him. His mind shied away from the word, even as he realized he wasn't going to be able to get away from them.

Adam didn't struggle for long, though. Danny punched him in the stomach this time, and while he was gasping for breath, Kris and Matt, who had been _pacing_ themselves, for fuck's sake, got his clothes off. Kris smiled at him gently, and with an almost pitying look on his face, said, "I thought this was what you wanted? Adam?"

"This isn't you," Adam answered. He could hear the panic in his voice, the pleading tone, but he couldn't control it anymore. "You know that! Come on! This must be some sort of drug in the water or the air or something. Please guys, don't do this!"

Danny, who had opened his own pants, shushed him while Kris found some lotion from the hotel bathroom and started slicking up his cock.

"You'll enjoy it, don't worry!" Kris sounded almost loving.

Adam felt his eyes start to burn as he tried to control his breathing, and to stop shaking so badly. Through the blank panic in his head, one thought stood out. This was going to happen, whether he wanted it or not. He just had to get through it, somehow. Scratch that. He _was_ going to get through it.

It wasn't their fault, he reasoned – just as it wasn't Alli's fault, or Megan's or Lil's. He knew that Danny, in normal circumstances, would consider a hug from him excessive – yet, here he was, rubbing his dick against Adam's bound hands. So, it was unfair of him to blame this on them or make them feel bad about it when, clearly, they were not in control of their actions. He ignored the voice in his head which kept insisting that this wasn't fair to _him_ , why should he care about what was fair to them? He had to work even harder to ignore the voice that insisted this wasn't happening.

Adam drew a couple of deep breaths, looked at Kris and said, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Kris grinned happily and pulled Adam's legs over his shoulders, driving himself inside Adam in one stroke. Adam's calm detachment frayed almost immediately as he clenched up in agony. That fucking hurt, for fuck's sake. He hadn't bottomed for a long time, and none of the others had bothered to prep him. Kris was fucking him steadily, pumping into him and getting a rhythm going that would last for a while. Danny tried to push his cock into Adam's mouth, but Kris glared at him.

"Wait till I'm finished, asshole!"

"Then hurry up," Danny complained.

"We all get a turn," Anoop said.

Matt was watching all this and said, "We can share, it's just Kris wants to be _special_."

Special or not, Adam wanted Kris's turn to be _over_. He was starting to get sore already, and they _all_ wanted to fuck him; maybe he could try to blow the others first, then they might lose interest. Kris was pumping faster now and sweat from his forehead was dripping onto Adam's chest. Finally, one last thrust, and that was it. Kris pulled out as roughly as he had pushed in, ignored Adam's pained wince, staggered to an arm-chair, and collapsed into it. Adam couldn't see Kris's face from this angle. He could just hear some gasps of laughter, and some deep breaths, which slowed down as Kris seemingly fell asleep.

Next was Anoop. He pushed in more slowly, seeming to relish Adam's pained whimpers. He tried to pump Adam's limp cock, but gave up when nothing happened.

Danny then jerked Adam's head roughly to the side and said, "C'mon, come on, I need you to blow me right now. That's all you're good for. Fucking cocksucking lips."

Adam opened his mouth obediently and did his best to swallow Danny's cock to the root. If Kris was really asleep, this might be it. One orgasm and they were out for the count; he could get away after. Anoop was taking his time, though, thrusting in an unhurried way, swivelling his hips to make sure Adam felt his ass being stretched more than ever. Danny kept pulling Adam's hair and forcing his face deeper on his cock. Adam's eyes started watering and Anoop, laughing, touched his face and said, "Aww, what's the matter? Big strong guy like you, can't take a reaming?" He went on without a break in his leisurely rhythm.

Adam tried to picture himself lying there, stretched out and impaled, and realised that he would have found such an image just as arousing in the past. Great, he thought, that's a whole genre of porn that I won't be able to watch anymore. He redoubled his efforts to make Danny come, while wondering where Matt had gone. Soon enough, Danny started gasping and cursing while his come flooded Adam's mouth and down his throat. On his other side, Matt, who must have been jerking off to the sight of Adam being tag-teamed, came all over Adam's face and hair; this both reassured Adam ( _one more down_ ) and pissed him off ( _all over my fucking hair_ ). Adam started wondering if Anoop was ever going to come. He would have tried to milk it out of him, but was too sore at this point. Thankfully, Anoop's thrusts became more erratic, and he came with a shout, collapsing almost immediately on top of Adam. He soon started snoring, joining Danny and Matt, both of whom had long since fallen asleep.

Adam managed to bring his leg up and over to get Anoop off of him; the twinges that set off in his ass and his thigh muscles made him see stars. After some minutes spent willing the pain away, and promising himself he was going to beat Anoop to a pulp later on, he managed to lift the table leg in order to get his hands free. The handcuff key was on top of the table, along with his iphone, which had been set to silent and showed at least fifteen missed calls.

Adam looked around him at the wreckage of the hotel room. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, and he wanted to scream and throw things, primarily at Kris, Danny, Anoop and Matt, who were in a deep sleep. Or were they comatose? His first impulse had been to walk out without a backwards glance, but what if they were really sick?

He decided to check on Kris first and bent over him, hesitantly feeling for his pulse. This close to Kris, he could smell sweat and sex, which was when his stomach started to churn, and he had to race to the bathroom. He rinsed his mouth out in the sink, and tried to study his face objectively. One side of his face was red, but hadn't started to bruise yet; he thought he could get out of the hotel without attracting attention.

He looked closer, and realized there was something stuck in his hair; the sudden flash of memory caused another bout of dry heaving. When he had his stomach under control he tried to wash his hair as best he could, over the sink. The rest would have to wait for when he actually felt safe.

Coming out of the bathroom, he saw that all the others were still fast asleep. If Kris was alright, the others would be, too, he decided. Adam fought the urge to just lie down and cry himself to sleep. He emptied the minibar of everything alcoholic and felt somewhat calmer. At least his hands had stopped shaking. He could actually scroll down the missed calls and call Lane without dropping the phone. Adam cut her off in mid-greeting, hoping that his voice didn't sound as unsteady as he felt.

"So, the first thing you're going to do is find me a room in another hotel. I'll explain everything later."

There would be a later – for him _and_ the others.


End file.
